Malsumis
Malsumis is the main Overarching antagonist of the entire Multiversal Legends franchise (along with Vekkisul the Deranged). He is a evil entity that has connections with the all powerful being known as Daevas. He was once a mortal man named Miles Drekken who existed since the age of the Old Omniverse until destruction came and sent it back to nothing. His goal is to sent the New Omniverse back to the old one so he could rule as the "One God" and reign supreme for all eternity. He was also one of the main causes of the timeless battles of Good and Evil. He never appears in the main storyline but merely as a important character, but merely as a cameo character. he does however appear as the main antagonist of Multiversal Champions. Malsumis was voiced by Ron Pearlman who also voiced Slade from Teen Titans, The Lich from Adventure, and Hell boy from the Hell boy franchise. History Origins Not much is really known about Malsumis but he was a once named Miles Drekken. Drekken was merely a mortal man who was the head the Ascension Program which was a government program meant to make living organism ascend to godhood. He, Daevas, and Velnias were the only people to survive the cruel experiment done to achieve this. However, Drekken went insane from the experiment and become mad. He sought to make all living beings to worship him and seek to kill Daevas and Velnias so he could be the only god that exist. He and Daevas began to fight until the old omniverse was destroyed, sending it back to nothing. Drekken (now named Malsumis), Velnia, and Daveas were the only survivors of the cataclysmic battle. Drekken escape into the void, Velnias was now a insane beast, and Daevas had lost almost all of his memories of what happen. Malsumis plotted on how to defeat Daevas, he then notice the new living beings Daeavs had created, they are the Prime Alphas and Omegas. Malsumis then witness one of the Alphas creating the new Omniverse, this gave Malsumis an idea. When Nekrozoth and Deus created Good and Evil, Malsumis had the two concepts fight each other, causing the birth of the Good and Evil battle. When Aka Manah was created, Malsumis made sure that Aka Manah could be a powerful daemon so he caused him to go insane. Malsumis also hoped Malroc rise to power and broke Nekrozoth out from the HECK Realm through an avatar. His goal now was to have one of the villains cause the destruction of the Omniverse so he could sent it back to the old one where he could reign supreme. Champions of the Multiverse Malsumis never appeared in the main storyline which is Champions of the Multiverse but merely makes cameo appearances. One of these was when Brandon Banlock was exploring Daevas's home and saw recordings of the Ascension Programs experimenting on many human subjects, one cuts to a man who is observing the experiment (some speculated it could be Malsumis himself). Dave's would mention Malsumis but only calls him "some guy with a creepy grin". He then draws a picture of Malsumis which depicts him with glowing red eyes and a grin covered in shadows. In Daevas's home, when Legend was looking for a way out he stumbled upon a orb that show the same face chanting something in ancient tongue. Legend thought it was weird and ignores it and went to another room. Multiversal Champions The series is yet to be release but as the trailers, the interviews and the promotional teasers about this character had shown that this character would be the main antagonist of the show. Personality Not much is shown about his personality so far but it was show that he is a egotistical, heartless, and cruel entity that wants nothing but control and chaos. He view others as nothing more as tools for his schemes and loves to play cat and mouse with his victims. He has a sadistic mind as he take pleasure on mentally ttortures people and send them into agonizing madness. He is however very intelligent and cunning, he always seems to be one step ahead of his enemies and been orchestrating events since the beginning of the new omniverse. He wants nothing more than to slaughter every single god and other entities so he could be "The One God". He is very homicidal and a total psychopath that craves destruction and chaos. Malsumis was aware that the battle that took place between he and Daevas caused the destruction of his world but he merely brush it of as a so-called "accident". Trivia * "Malsumis" was inspired by Native American mythology. * BrandondDarkOne47 confirmed that Malsumis's real name is Miles Darken and even revealed his origins. * Despite being the main antagonist of the sequel series, Malsumis is not as evil as it's previous villain Nekrozoth. ** But he still counts as a complete monster as he does torture people mentally until he either drives them to suicide or receive a permanent agonizing brain damage. he would even use the people he drove to insanity as his slave for his own nightmarish dimension and psychically feed on their suffering. Category:BrandonDarkOne47's Complete Monsters Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mastermind Category:Chessmaster Villains Category:Overarching Villain Category:Bigger Bads Category:Sadists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Omnipotents Category:Former Humans Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Scientists Category:Mad Scientist Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:The Dreaded Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Narcissist Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Scary Characters Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Multiversal Legends characters